Si tu l'oses
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Sasuke lui cache quelque chose, et ce n'est que quand Naruto saura exactement ce que c'est qu'il pourra effacer ce sourire de ses poings pour en balayer du même coup toutes les incertitudes. SNS, entre l'amitié et quelque chose de plus.


**Titre:** Si tu l'oses.

**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à Masashi Kishimoto. Je suis une simple fan.^^

**Genre:** _Eurh_... o.O Bonne question. XD

**Couple:** SasuNaruSasu, sur cette ligne fragile entre l'amitié et quelque chose de plus.

**Note:** Cela fait longtemmmps! Poster ici m'a énormément manqué, ce texte est même écrit depuis une éternité... C'est cela, être étudiante et devenir une fan de Glee en plus de tout le reste, hihi!^^'

C'est la fin de mes partiels, et la publication (enfin!) des chapitres 485 et 486 en français, qui m'ont finalement décidée à publier ce petit texte... Est-ce que quelqu'un ici a été aussi émue que moi par ces chapitres? T T (j'ai une envie folle d'écrire un texte du point de vue de Sakura là-dessus... *tousse* XD)

**Note 2:** J'adore le fait que Naruto ait une partie "sombre et haineuse". J'adore le fait qu'on puisse la voir dans le manga. J'adore, j'adore, en plus du fait que cela ne peut que le rapprocher de Sasuke davantage, qu'on puisse remarquer qu'une fois de plus, il est juste profondément _humain_.

Ce Naruto-là m'a fait pleurer quand j'ai lu les derniers chapitres, et ce Naruto-là ramènera Sasuke sans aucun doute. :)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Si tu l'oses<p>

- Tu les hais.

Ce n'est pas une question. Naruto quitte les passants des yeux et se tourne vers Sasuke; il réalise qu'il s'est arrêté sans réfléchir au milieu de la rue pour fusiller du regard les deux villageois qui les observaient sans prendre la peine de parler assez bas pour dissimuler leurs commentaires méprisants. En s'apercevant qu'il les avait remarqués, les villageois se sont tus aussitôt, baissant la tête en un salut respectueux, l'un d'eux allant même jusqu'à lui adresser un petit sourire aimable.

Quand Naruto a fait mine de détourner la tête, cependant, ils se sont remis à jeter des regards mauvais au jeune homme l'accompagnant, leurs bouches tordues en un rictus dégoûté et haineux.

Le regard enflammé de Naruto, de nouveau sur eux en un instant, les a alors faits déguerpir comme des lâches.

Naruto plisse les lèvres. Il ouvre la bouche pour argumenter, mais Sasuke ne lui en laisse pas le temps:

- Ne mens pas.

Les yeux noirs se rétrécissent, insondables.

- Je connais ce genre de regard.

Naruto grimace aussitôt. Dans un geste défensif, il croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

- ...Bâtard. Je ne les "hais" pas. 'Faut toujours que tu exagères...

Sasuke fronce les sourcils, mais Naruto n'y prête pas attention. Au-dessus de l'épaule de L'Uchiwa, il vient d'apercevoir un autre passant fixer celui-ci avec suspicion, un ninja cette fois, et ses poings se serrent.

Sasuke se déplace juste assez pour rencontrer de nouveau son regard, jetant un coup d'oeil appuyé à ses poings refermés avant d'hausser un sourcil dans sa direction.

Naruto grogne, nouant furieusement ses mains derrière sa tête avant de se détourner.

- Tch'! Trois ans. Cela fait _trois ans_ depuis ton retour, Sasuke, et tu as vu comment ils continuent de se comporter?

Sasuke hausse une épaule avec indifférence.

- Certaines personnes ont la rancune tenace...

Sa voix est vide.

Naruto se glace. Il lui jette un regard noir.

- _Bâtard_.

Sans attendre de réaction, il reprend sa marche, toujours furieux. Refusant de se laisser démonter, il secoue la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre, ses prunelles bleues obstinées et vives.

Sasuke l'observe un instant avant de lui emboîter le pas.

- Pourquoi tu les hais?

La question n'a aucune inflexion. Quand Naruto se retourne, le visage de l'ancien renégat est parfaitement inexpressif; pourtant, Naruto sourit doucement. Sasuke se montre aussi têtu que lui décidément bien trop souvent.

Sou sourire s'agrandit un instant et il soupire, faussement agacé. Sasuke s'arrête devant lui, ses yeux noirs intenses, et il reprend son sérieux en un instant.

- Parce que ces personnes sont les mêmes que celles qui te dénigraient, toi, dans ton enfance?

Les poings de Naruto se serrent, à nouveau. Le regard de l'Uchiwa coule aussitôt vers eux, ses prunelles sombres étrécies.

- Parce que ces personnes qui me haïssent maintenant aussi facilement qu'elles respirent sont les mêmes que celles qui m'idolâtraient tout aussi aisément auparavant, et cela irrite ton sens de la justice?

Ses poings se mettent à trembler. Une main blanche se referme soudain sur l'un d'eux sans prévenir, avec une nonchalance presque effrontée, la prise lâche et chaude.

Quand les yeux bleus s'arrondissent, un sourire indéniablement narquois naît sur les lèvres pâles.

- Ou parce que celui qu'ils haïssent, c'est _moi_?

La gorge de Naruto se serre, sa bouche s'ouvrant sur un "oh" muet. La prise sur sa main disparaît aussi vite qu'elle est apparue mais le regard est toujours là, noir et fier, Sasuke attendant sa réponse dans un silence presque espiègle.

Naruto le fixe, perplexe.

Cela a été progressif, mais depuis son retour, l'Uchiwa a semblé lentement réaliser quelque chose. Comme si, en réassemblant les pièces du puzzle disloqué qu'il est devenu après la guerre, une forme nouvelle a pas à pas vu le jour; un motif nouveau, une part de lui-même perçue sous une toute nouvelle perspective.

Et peut-être une part de Naruto, aussi.

Sasuke s'est mis à le regarder avec cette expression singulière, songeur, parfois presque incrédule. Il lui sourit, tout à la fois orgueilleux, incertain et moqueur, évitant par moments son regard pour mieux ensuite l'emprisonner lui-même de ses propres cils, ses yeux tour à tour brûlants et presque _doux_ et toujours, toujours, **là**.

Toujours là, courant à la racine de son cou, camouflés par l'ombre de mèches brunes ou exposés au soleil d'une journée d'entraînement. Toujours là, indéchiffrables et vifs et juste _étranges_.

"Je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas", semblent-ils dire, réussissant à être à la fois hésitants et sûrs d'eux (et Naruto, à chaque fois, se pétrifie et ne peut qu'accrocher le regard. Un Sasuke qui hésite est quelque chose qui le _terrifie_). "Je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas."

Et c'est frustrant. Naruto a l'impression, presque enfantine, que Sasuke a trouvé un trésor et qu'il le garde égoïstement pour lui alors qu'il est fait pour être partagé à deux. C'est agaçant. Cela le rend confus et il n'aime pas ça.

Et pourtant, au lieu de vouloir enfoncer un peu de bon sens dans la tête de son meilleur ami d'un bon coup de poing, quand ils sont avec Sakura ou les quelques autres fois où ce regard n'est pas sur lui, Naruto se surprend à vouloir l'attirer; à chercher le moyen de faire apparaître cet irritant sourire sur son visage, parce que cette expression est la plus proche d'un sourire joyeux qu'il ait vu sur le visage de Sasuke depuis son retour.

C'est stupide.

Naruto soupire. Frustrant, agaçant, le rendant confus et totalement, totalement _stupide_.

Au final, qu'est-ce qui a changé, vraiment?

Pour Naruto, cette chose que l'Uchiwa lui cache reste _Sasuke_, d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'est une partie de lui, et ce n'est que quand Naruto saura exactement ce que c'est qu'il pourra effacer ce sourire de ses poings pour en balayer du même coup toutes les incertitudes.

L'Uchiwa penche lentement la tête sur le côté, ses yeux un peu plus rétrécis; son sourire un peu plus fin.

"Je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas. Devine, si tu l'oses."

Cette chose qu'il lui cache, c'est clairement un _défi_, et Uzumaki Naruto ne recule jamais devant l'un d'eux. Jamais.

- C'est les trois!

Au ton de sa voix, les yeux noirs s'arrondissent légèrement. Naruto reprend un peu plus bas en maugréant, embarrassé:

- Les trois raisons sont bonnes. Voilà, t'es content?

En réponse, l'Uchiwa reprend simplement son expression indifférente... Enfin, "indifférente", si ce n'est pour le rictus supérieur semblant définitivement élire domicile sur son visage.

Naruto le fusille du regard.

- Bâtard. Pas besoin d'être aussi fier.

Les onyx se rétrécissent aussitôt, le sourire un peu plus prononcé.

- ...Hn.

Argh. Il est tellement... _argh_.

- Argh!

Agacé, Naruto reprend sa marche avec mauvaise humeur, ébouriffant un peu plus ses cheveux d'un revers de main. Il pourrait jurer entendre un léger rire avant que l'Uchiwa ne daigne de nouveau lui emboîter le pas, le rattrapant aisément. Quand il jette un coup d'oeil sur le côté, cependant, Sasuke a repris un air impassible, son regard braqué droit devant lui et ses mains enfoncées dans ses poches.

Naruto roule des yeux. Fichu Uchiwa lunatique.

Avec un sourire privé, il ralentit légèrement l'allure, ses mains croisées derrière sa nuque. Le silence est confortable entre eux, chaleureux dans sa familiarité, et comme son _bâtard_ de rival l'avait probablement calculé depuis le début, ses muscles se détendent bientôt; sa mauvaise humeur et les regards des passants s'envolent, et son sourire s'élargit sur ses lèvres sans qu'il ne cherche à le contrôler.

Etrangement, c'est Sasuke qui se tourne vers lui et finit par rompre le silence, sa lèvre supérieure repliée en un demi-sourire qu'il ne camoufle pas tout à fait lui-même.

- Les trois, eh?

Ses traits sont détendus. C'est tellement rare que Naruto l'observe du coin de l'oeil et retient son souffle.

Les yeux sombres se plissent légèrement.

- Les choix, cela n'a jamais été ton truc, pas vrai?

Naruto sait très bien ce qu'il veut dire, mais hors de question de lui donner raison et de le laisser fanfaronner.

Pas une deuxième fois dans la même journée, en tout cas.

- ...Pas exactement.

Il croise les bras et se détourne avec une moue butée. Il boude, il le sait, et si jamais Sasuke ricane une nouvelle fois, sourire ou pas sourire, il lui enfonce son poing dans la figure.

- Seulement les choix que l'on m'impose...

Il relève la tête avec une dignité exagérée, ses bras embrassant soudain le ciel dans un grand geste théâtral et ridicule. Sa voix prend un ton supérieur et grotesque.

- Hey, Uzumaki Naruto! Tu peux être un perdant ou être un perdant. Que choisis-tu?

Sans cesser de marcher, il se retourne vers Sasuke, ses yeux vifs. Ses lèvres se replient en un sourire vulpin et complice, ses mains revenant se nouer derrière sa nuque.

- Non, merci. Ces choix-là, ils peuvent se les garder. Je préfère construire mes choix de mes propres mains.

- Hm.

Sasuke l'observe simplement sans un mot, mais Naruto peut reconnaître l'appréciation dans le regard onyx, et le coeur du futur hokage se gonfle de fierté.

Le jeune homme blond s'immobilise brusquement et le fixe dans les yeux, son expression terriblement sérieuse.

- C'est valable aussi... quand les seuls choix qu'on me propose impliquent de perdre ceux que j'aime.

_"Tu sembles désireux de ramener Sasuke... mais que feras-tu si les choses ne se passent pas comme tu le prévois? Si c'est lui qui lance un assaut sur Konoha? Sasuke est encore très pur... et très influençable. Sa personnalité peut encore changer du tout au tout... Sauras-tu alors te dresser contre lui? Même s'il te faut le tuer?"_

_"Je protègerai Konoha! Et je neutraliserai Sasuke sans avoir besoin de le tuer!"_

"_**Ca ne se passera pas comme ça!**_"

Naruto ferme les yeux, sa mâchoire serrée.

- Stupide...

Il les rouvre. L'Uchiwa a détourné la tête, sa voix totalement vide.

- Tu es stupide.

- Hé-

Naruto s'interrompt pourtant dans ses protestations. Sasuke ne le regarde pas, son expression dissimulée par ses mèches noires. Ses mains sont tendues dans ses poches dans un geste presque défensif.

C'est uniquement parce que le jeune homme blond observe son profil avec attention qu'il les aperçoit, l'inspiration un peu plus profonde que les autres, l'air se bloquant dans la gorge pâle.

- Quelquefois, je me demande même si tu réalises exactement ce que tu racontes...

Naruto ne dit rien.

Il y a quelques années, il aurait sûrement agrippé Sasuke par les épaules et l'aurait confronté pour obtenir des réponses, quitte à utiliser la force. Là cependant, il ne le fait pas. Il savoure, tout ce que Sasuke veut bien lui montrer de lui, tout ce que Sasuke veut bien le laisser deviner. Il savoure chaque pièce retrouvée, chaque pas en avant. Il savoure sa présence près de lui et de Sakura comme si c'était le plus beau des trésors.

Oh, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours. L'Uchiwa a perdu des pièces de lui-même en chemin, qu'il ne retrouvera jamais, et le puzzle qu'il est demeure têtu, incompréhensible et insupportablement fier. Mais malgré tout, le jeune homme brun a finalement décidé d'avancer; il continue de se reconstruire, pas à pas, et chaque pièce, dans toute son imperfection, reste profondément précieuse.

Alors Naruto, magnanime (et il doit l'être, n'est-ce-pas, pour pouvoir supporter un type pareil tous les jours), a décidé de se montrer avec lui un peu plus patient qu'il ne l'est habituellement... Ou d'essayer, du moins.

Il effectue un pas de côté dans sa direction, penchant la tête légèrement pour tenter de déchiffrer son expression à travers les mèches sombres. Il n'avance que d'un pas, car, comme un endroit ne peut être une "maison" qu'à condition d'y retourner volontairement, c'est à Sasuke d'effectuer, s'il le veut bien, le pas qu'il manque pour venir le rejoindre.

Cela n'empêche pas Naruto de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce et de l'embêter à son tour, un sourire goguenard naissant sur ses lèvres, yeux azur pétillants et espiègles:

- _Hé_. Quelquefois, je me demande si, quand tu dis que je suis "stupide", c'est vraiment une insulte.

Un silence; le temps d'un battement de coeur, avant que Sasuke ne lui réponde:

- Ah...?

Le sourire de Naruto s'efface comme sous une brise.

Pour le premier venu, il n'aurait rien d'extraordinaire, ce regard se tournant vers lui, les prunelles profondes. Et ce sourire, sur le visage habituellement si lisse, n'est pas non plus un des plus larges.

Pourtant.

Pourtant les yeux noirs ont cet éclat particulier qui n'est que _Sasuke_ et ne regardent que lui, fiers, amusés et _vivants_. Pourtant le jeune homme sourit soudain sans barrière, sans armure; pour une fois, aucune pensée ne vient obscurcir ses actes et il se _laisse sourire_ -

Volontairement, dans un abandon total, et quand il le réalise le coeur de Naruto s'emmêle dans ses battements parce que _bon sang, Sasuke est __**heureux**_.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles...

Un vent léger se lève...

Naruto ne réfléchit pas.

Une main bronzée vient écarter une mèche du regard sombre, effleurant à peine la peau - la touchant presque. L'air se bloque dans la gorge blanche avec une brutalité audible.

- D'accord...

Les yeux noirs s'ouvrent sur une émotion nue, le désespoir qui la compose, l'espoir qui la compose, se rencontrant soudain dans une implacable violence, les réponses à ses questions apparaissant un instant entre les bris de cette armure craquelée par les échos d'une honnêteté déchirante...

Et Naruto lui _sourit_.

- Je trouverai.

_Ce n'est plus un simple "défi"..._

C'est une promesse.

xxx

FIN.

* * *

><p>L'auteur, <em>fière et<em> _rougissante_: I'm back. : )

Maeve


End file.
